Conventionally, as combs having a function related to prevention of slippage and the like, various types of combs exist. For example, a comb according to the following Patent Document 1 is provided with two or more convex parts in side face parts of a comb main body from which comb teeth protrude to implement the slippage preventing function. A comb according to Patent Document 2 is formed with a convex part (stopping part) which provides the slippage preventing function in side face parts of a bar-shaped grip part which projects from the comb main body.
Further, the following Patent Documents 3 and 4 disclose a comb in which through-holes penetrating a comb main body are formed in the thickness direction of the comb to make the through-holes function as the slippage preventing part, and to allow a user to wipe a liquid, such as a medical fluid, moisture or the like, adhered to the user's fingertips, by edges of the through-holes. The following Patent Document 5 discloses a comb provided with the slippage preventing part which is formed by filling grooves or through-holes formed in side face parts of a comb main body, with a material having a large friction coefficient.